TDP SMUT
by Kitcatty5
Summary: This is a story about Ethari and Runaan from The Dragon Prince. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18.


They pulled away from the kiss, breathless. Runaan picked up Ethari and carried him back inside. They lay for a few moments, content in each others arms, allowing themselves to breathe after what felt like an eternity apart. Then, they began. Runaan kissed up Ethari's neck, still knowing every spot, after so much time. Ethari moaned and squirmed against his lover, feeling himself grow. He rutted up against Runaan, muttering to him of his pleasure and memories of times gone by.

Runaan responded to him, and began to move lower, removing Ethari's shirt with practiced hands. It fell to the ground carelessly. His hands caressing his lover's sides. Ethari copied the action, feeling Runaan's own shirt begin to bunch above his hands as he tried to remove it.

"Move your arms."

Runaan looked up at him, "No. Let me pleasure you."

"It would please me, if you were to move your arms." Ethari cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Alright." Runaan said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'll move my arms."

He slid them farther down into Ethari's pants, rubbing against his member. "Runaan-" Ethari gasped. "Runaan-"

Runaan smirked as he felt his husband come apart under the work of his fingers. Just a little longer- and there.

Ethari came down from his high, panting,

"Bastard." He chuckled.

Runaan, Ethari mused as he softly nuzzled into the sleeping mans neck loved sex. Ethari didn't mind it one bit. He flipped through the memories of his day as he waited for sleep to drag him under, smiling at the antics of his husband.

He smirked in childish glee at being the one to have the prize. The ultimate prize, now that he thought about it. He had the sexiest, most beautiful, most amazingly smart and funny and awkward man ever. He was tall and thin and gorgeous and luminescent and god damn it no adjective could describe him. And that man loved him. That man wanted him enough to walk down the street, hand in hand, for the whole world to see.

The sex that night had been phenomenal. Ethari was so sexy in that outfit; Runaan had practically thrown him on the bed. And Ethari hadn't minded at all…

They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, no sounds in the room but gasps and moans, the sound of ripping fabric, as Ethari's chest lay exposed, glowing softly in the soft light. Their lips battled for dominance, a mock battle, lost, as always, by Ethari. Ethari gasped into the kiss as Runaan's hands found the curve of his ass, rubbing through the leather.

Ethari ground upward with a needy moan, his hands fisting the sheets, desperate for friction. Runaan softly stroked Ethari's exposed sides, running his hands over the flat stomach, the slightly protruding ribs, the delicious protrusion of his hip bones, claiming them all. He chuckled darkly, pausing his ministrations to bury his face into Ethari's long white hair, inhaling his scent: a mix of flowers, air, and warm blankets.

He choked out a small gasp as Ethari's hands fumbled with his zipper, not-so-accidentally palming him through his pants. Ethari looked up at him from under his long lashes, his eyes half-lidded with lust. "Runaan" he gasped. "Runaan, please fuck me"

The words sent a jolt straight to his cock, and he took little time in stripping his husband of his leather pants and combat boots, kissing his way slowly up his leg, his thigh, until he was sucking gently on his hip bones, purposely avoiding the place Ethari most desperately needed to be touched.

Ethari let out a choked cry of desperation as Runaan's cheek brushed against his member, and the sound spurred Runaan on, telling him it was time to take things a step further.

He quickly engulfed Ethari in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head, then deep-throating him until Ethari was clawing at the headboards and flinging his head back in ecstasy. "m…ahhh! Fuck! Runaan, I…I'm gonna cum!"

Runaan just hummed softly in response sending the reverberations straight to Ethari's cock, and Ethari came with a scream, his back bowing, his heels digging into the sheets. He collapsed, curling into Runaan, purring softly. "Ethari, we aren't done yet." A few strokes brought Ethari back to hardness, and soon he was moaning for more once again.

Runaan grabbed lube from the bedside table, coating his finger with it before pushing one slowly into his husband's tight, puckered hole, while his other hand rubbed his back comfortingly.

Ethari gasped. His ass was always virgin tight, no matter how rough or often they did it. He wriggled a little, trying to get used to the feeling. Within a few moments Runaan was pushing another finger in, scissoring them to stretch the tight hole. Ethari bit back a cry of pain, tears slowly leaking from the corners of his eyes, as Runaan pushed a third finger in, stretching him fully.

Runaan waited a few moments, then began slowly stroking Ethari's member, until Ethari was gasping a thrusting himself onto Runaan's fingers. Only then did he coat himself and slowly push into Ethari, groaning at the tightness. "Oh god, Ethari!" he cried out, his hands tightening bruisingly onto Ethari's hips. Ethari gave a choked cry at the stretching of the large member, then moaned in pleasure as he felt the friction against his ass muscles.

Runaan started up a fast, brutal pace, one hand reaching down to stroke Ethari, his breathe choked and fast, Ethari's even worse, a moaning mess on the bed, unable to do anything but fist the sheets in his hands and meet Runaan's thrusts with his own. They copulated for an endless moment, their breath increasingly labored as they hovered on the edge of completion, their limbs shaking, and their thrusts more and more frantic as they teetered on the edge of heaven, staring into each other's eyes, seeing the passion and pleasure in the others, redoubling it for themselves.

Ethari came first; his breathe hitching, his moans raising an octave, until he was screaming out his completion, releasing ropes of white onto his and Runaan's chests, his muscles undulating, clenching with beautiful friction, until Runaan was crying out in pleasure, releasing his seed deep inside Ethari, filling him to the brim. They collapsed beside each other, spooning gently, not minding the mess that they were both covered in. Ethari nuzzled up close to Runaan, his breathe cool on his damp and heated skin. "I love you, Runaan"

"Love you too, Ethari"

Runaan smiled to himself. Yes, sex with Ethari was beyond amazing, but he preferred the words that they exchanged after even more.


End file.
